1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, known are display devices that light a self-luminous body such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) in addition to liquid crystal display devices. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-289343 discloses a method of manufacturing an organic electric field light emitting element in which a first electrode, a thin film layer made of at least an organic compound and including layers that emit light in different colors, and a second electrode are sequentially laminated on a substrate, and light emitting layers are made in different vacuum chambers for each light emitting color.
This display device is made with different light emitting layers for each light emitting color, so that when the number of pixels in the entire panel is increased, an area for each sub-pixel is decreased and light emission quantity may be lowered.